


Breaking in the Wall

by wisecraxx



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Chains, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Judgment, Prison Sex, Shameless Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisecraxx/pseuds/wisecraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time she spoke to Blackwall was in Orlais, left in alone in his cell. A week had passed since then, and it was time to see him again; transferred into the few cages within Skyhold.<br/>Time for a 'loving' reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend after discussing the possibilities of angry, lovely prison sex. Enjoy!

* * *

 

It had been nearly a week. It had been a shock that numbed her to all other feelings, but that soon faded.

You see, as time passes, things change. Life's just natural that way. I mean hey, it's not like the Inquisitor asked for her current position in life, and yet she felt like it was truly where she belonged. It gave her life a steady sense of purpose while granting her the freedom to help others whenever she pleased.

No one warned her about the terrible side to it all. She was prepared for all the death and destruction to come her way, along with the responsibility, but betrayal from someone close to her? As someone who had always been rather disconnected from most things, this was the last thing she expected.

The lovely Inquisitor, Tsarra, had fallen in love. Falling wasn't even half of it.

Not only did she fall, but she also crash-landed into something she wasn't sure what to do with.

The man's name was Blackwall -- no, it was actually Thom Rainier -- and he was both the best and the worst thing to happen to her.

He was a complete gentleman to her, but made no effort to hide his mannish sense of humor. He laughed in deep bouts, and brooded just as often. Blackwall was a man of incredible contrast, but she didn't expect his honesty to be his one contradiction. He was the most open man she had ever known, and yet he was being deceptive about his entire identity the entire time. Did she really know him? Did she really love him? She'd been left to think about this and much more while Josephine and Leliana cooperated in moving Ser Rainier from the slums of Orlais to the cages hidden deep inside Skyhold. They were finally coming into use, at least.

There it was, her knack for finding the positive in nearly everything. It used to be annoying when she was younger and naive, but as she grew older, her positivity matured. She knows there are flaws to nearly everything, but knew how to make even the shittiest of situations seem better. She learned how to sympathize the right people, and didn't waste energy on those who didn't deserve it.

Did Blackwall deserve her love?

That was the question that bothered her the most. While his past changed things, his present actions to rectify them showed his true character. He waited far too long, but he stepped up when it counted. There was honor in his actions, but even the strongest warriors cower in fear when demons. In this case, Blackwall's own demon was his former life, his former self. She placed herself in his shoes, sitting by herself at Skyhold's tavern with the warmth of the fireplace beating against her back as she tried to live through his actions.

She always told herself she'd be honest in all that she did, but it was in trying to fathom his life as if it were her own that she felt unsure. If she were young, reckless, and held no attachment to anyone, would anything have stopped her from taking lives if it meant securing the remainder of her own? Not bothering to give herself lectures about how every action has a consequence, would she have attempted to make good money at the cost of lives she didn't care for? Not knowing there were kids involved, feeling like she was getting nowhere in her life, and thinking of being able to rob the many rich assholes that had tormented her of wealth they couldn't possibly miss?

When things went south, would she have owned up to her mistakes right then and there? Would she have had the guts when Blackwall didn't? Or would she have run away, claiming the life of another as her own since there seemed to be no other option but die from a miscalculation?

No. She wouldn't have. She wouldn't have claimed the identity of another, definitely not, but she would've run away. If she were really young and still living off the high of winning some grand tourney, she definitely wouldn't have wanted to own up to something he had probably decided on a whim based on the possible good outcome. Although she couldn't make the choice for Blackwall at the time or know the thoughts that went through his head, she began to understand just how easy it was to do the things he did after choices were made. The Inquisitor couldn't find it in herself to go for quick coin at such a cost and at the expense of others, but even so she could see herself running since it was something she was used to. She used to run away from the danger of getting close to others as a young elf with no footing in the world, but the constant running left her a tired shell of a person.

It was at that point that something clicked in her mind, immediately straightening up as she stood on her own two feet. She quickly began to exit the tavern, gazing up at the dusk-ridden skies above her as she headed into the depths of Skyhold. Many thoughts ran through her mind like winds cutting through open fields, but one thing was certain: she had to confront him. She had plenty of time to think through Blackwall's actions and deceptions, but one thing hadn't changed: she cared for him, but it wasn't going to be given to him so easily.

Oh no, definitely not. On the contrary. She was going to make him work to earn her trust back.

She was done feeling like every action needed to be over-analyzed into oblivion. The facts were very simple: he was a shitty liar, did shitty things, but made up for part of it by admitting to it all. Maybe he deserved to die in the eyes of others, but she was going to force him to keep going. Lavellan was going to be damned if she was going to let his potential good end. Ser Rainier wanted to die for his actions? That was too bad. He wanted an end he felt was honorable, but her vision was wider. The Inquisitor worked through far worse and ended up being the leader of a great cause, and felt he needed to continue working to be better.

She was going to shape him into a better man who deserved the be known as a hero, even if it was the last thing she'd do. Letting him die before he can properly atone for his past so that he can continue the life the Maker granted him would squander her memories with him, and she wasn't going to let him hurt her like that.

He stepped on her trust by lying to her face, but he did what he felt was best. It was time for her to open his fucking eyes and see the world how she saw it. Incredibly flawed, yes, but not one you can just leave.

As he once said, his life wasn't necessarily his own to live.

On the contrary. After he made the choice to step into hers, Blackwall's life became part of her own.

* * *

It was dark.

The torches lining up the expanse of the halls were soft, emphasizing the shadows on the man's face. He was the only one here, he thought.

The cells were largely unused. Blackwall knew how much the Inquisitor hated sending people to their deaths, instead making them work for their crimes the rest of their lives.

He was relieved for the most part, free of the weight he'd been carrying on his shoulders for years, but felt a new burden take its place. Well, not so much a burden so much as he began to feel guilt. Guilt in trying to end things on his own terms without even talking to her. Even when he had spoken to her last in his previous cell in Orlais, the Inquisitor had left things open-ended. She was firm with her words, but didn't explain much beyond hinting that she would see him again.

It was then that he realized why he was here; why the lying waste of a man had been taken away from his sentence to an end. He couldn't quite picture what the love of his life -- well, former love in her eyes, probably -- had in store for him, but the waiting made him anxious. All he knew was that the Inquisitor wasn't going to accept his terms, and would grant him the option to continue to live, at a cost.

Could he handle it?

As the brooding man sat on the wooden bench of a cot in his cell, gazing at his cuffed wrists that lay in his lap, his ears perked up upon hearing the sound of wood creak. On instinct, Blackwall quickly stood up from his previous position, eagerly grabbing onto the bars in front of him as he turned his body to the right, trying to pry his head to get a view of where the noises were coming from.

Oh no, it was her.

She was here.

Whether he was ready to confront the remaining hurdle or not, there was no time left. No escape. His eyes widened at this realization, slowly lowering his hands away from the bars as he slunk in place. Frowning at the ground below him, he took in a deep breath through his nostrils before sluggishly returning to his previous station. Closing his eyes, his ears focused on the sounds ahead of him.

* * *

In a single breath, the Inquisitor entered through the metal frame, slowly shutting the door behind her. As soon as she felt the lock slide into place, she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Brushing one hand through her hair in a nervous sweat, she exhaled once more before gaining her composure.

Her light steps echoed through the long corridor ahead of her, her eyes trailing across the torches lighting up her path before they locked onto the cell at the very end. As she neared closer and closer, she almost felt her heart sink when a familiar figure appeared in her vision, hunched over in the corner of the cell with his head hanging low. Upon reaching the door to the cell, she turned on her heel and stood still. The echoes halted, and with it the air grew heavier than it was before.

She waited.

Within less than a minute, the brooding man moved his wrists within his lap, the metal keeping them together clinking before his head raised slightly. Blackwall's eyes widened for a split second before he frowned at her. The Inquisitor simply crossed her arms across her chest, refusing to say anything first.

If he was going to make up anything to her, he was going to start by breaking this silence.

That he did. After taking in a deep breath, he spoke after a hearty exhale.

"Tsarra..."

Hearing her name on his tongue was nostalgic. Had it really been that long?

No matter, she didn't have time to ponder. As the man in the cell mentioned before: life was nothing based on just words, but action. Before he could even get up, Tsarra quickly unlocked and opened the cell door with a single arm, closing it behind her before dropping the keys to the ground. An uncomfortable silence settled, making Blackwall feel as if a single gulp would echo through the empty corridor. The Inquisitor's silhouette was intimidating, but when she turned to her right, her face was well-lit enough for him to see. Blackwall felt fearful at first, but even so, he couldn't find it in himself to look away. He cleared his throat, opening his mouth only to be cut off by Tsarra.

"...How dare you."

Her words came out like a dragon preparing its fiery breath. She didn't ever raise her voice, yet somehow speaking in a low, ominous tone was far worse. Blackwall had seen her show bit of anger towards enemies, but never did he think he'd be on the receiving end of it. It was terrifying, and he didn't dare say a word.

"How could you DO this to me, Blackwall."

What was meant to be a question came out as fact, emphasizing the name he'd taken in a mocking tone. Closing her eyes, she shook her head before she turned her back. She felt tears may possibly roll down her cheeks, and didn't want to show him. The volume of her voice steadily increased with each statement she made next, arms moving amidst her words.

"It was one thing for you to have lied to me, that much I understood. You owned up to your actions far later than you should have, but you felt that you couldn't do so before. Your past cannot be changed, and yet you tried to decide your fate all on your own without even so much as consulting me about it?! What the fuck am I to you?"

With a quick turn on her heel, she instinctively moved in his direction, instantly appearing in front of him at eye level, resting her weight on one knee. She grabbed onto the chains around his wrists, her face filling with anger like a pot beginning to steam as she raised his wrists in front of him to illustrate her point.

"This...This is what you deserve."

She took in a deep breath, pausing to collect her thoughts, not having heard a single peep from him. Calming herself down in that instant before she ended up screaming, she knew why she was here.

"You will never betray me, you got that?"

Blackwall's eyebrows furrowed, confusion apparent on his face. Her eyes analyzed his expression, blinking slowly as she dropped his chains with a broken smile.

"You don't deserve to die. You can't leave me. If you're going to truly own up to your actions and repent, then.."

She inched her face closer, mimicking the movements of a siren emerging from the seas to ensnare its next victim, lips nearly brushing past his ear as she whispered:

"...you'll work hard to earn my trust back."

Blackwall swallowed his breath, feeling a shiver travel down his spine as he turned his face just a little to his left, nose brushing past the skin of her cheek for a brief moment before she moved away. His eyes nearly shut, not realizing just how much he missed the feel of her flesh against his own. He wanted to touch her, badly, to show just how much his feelings for her never faltered.

Raising his chained arms, he reached out to Tsarra, only to have his efforts squandered when she pushed them back into his lap. A devilish smirk made her lips curve up slightly, teasingly running her lips past his cheek before she took his face into her hand. Even though he had lied about many things, he definitely couldn’t lie about their time together. The stories he told her of his youth and the antics he’d gotten into in the wilderness in between recruiting were all true. While his identity was falsely taken from another, she still understood this man on a deeper level than he may have even realized.

Given her control over the entire situation, her thoughts melted away as she caressed his cheek in her hand, watching as Blackwall melted at her touch.

“Speak.”

The word came out as a command, confusing him before he cleared his throat, trying to oblige.

“...M’lady, I..”

Blackwall leaned in closer, resting his forehead against her own only to be cut off by a finger to his lips.

“Stop.”

Her smirk grew wider, raising her head as she continued to caress his cheek, almost wanting to chuckle with amusement as his hands desperately grasped at her own. She eased her face close to his once more, leaning in for a kiss before she suddenly flipped the situation on him.

In a single motion, Tsarra demonstrated her hidden strength by grabbing his throat in the hand that had just been showing him her affections for him, chuckling softly as she essentially punched him against the wall behind him. As a rogue, she never had to use brute force, but even so she held a lot of strength in her arms and legs, agile from years of constant travel. Blackwall grasped at the hand on his throat, feeling as though the air had been dragged out of his lungs by force. In a panic, he tried to move her hand away, but couldn’t make her budge while being bound like this.

The Inquisitor laughed, mockingly so.

“What is it, _Ser Blackwall_? Did you think I’d simply let you do as you please?”

Like a tiger watching its prey struggle, she licked her bottom lip before smiling with her teeth. Her grip lightened around his throat as her left hand reached to grab the chain attached to the cuffs binding his wrists together. Blackwall’s breathing calmed down, feeling a tinge of excitement travel to his groin despite the fear that was hiding in the back of his skull. He couldn’t help it: she did this to him. From the moment they first spent time together, he found her incredibly irresistible.

The Inquisitor scanned him closely as she inched her body closer, until she was seated on the bench just between his legs. She was smaller in comparison to him, but managed to intimidate him all the same. Blackwall took in a deep breath, incredibly sensitive to her body resonating heat against his own, having to part his legs to accommodate appropriately.

“Speak, dammit.”

She was growing impatient, tightening her grip around his throat to get his focus back onto her, making eye contact. Blackwall felt his heart beat in a panic for a moment, sweating with anticipation. Hesitating at first, as soon as he found his breath Blackwall obliged.

“...I'd do anything to please you, m’lady. I don't know what to..”

Raising a brow, she moved her face closer, hovering an inch away from his as she allowed her breath to bounce off his cheek, watching the goosebumps form on his skin.

“You're going to have to speak in clear sentences my darling. Finish your thought.”

She moved her hand away from his throat, left hand tugging on his chain. Blackwall found it nearly impossible to move his eyes away from her lips as he continued to speak, hushed.

“Tsarra, I...want to be worthy of you.”

Blackwall’s words drove her insane. If there was another thing he’d always been truthful about, it was his self-loathing. For but a split second, a frown graced her lips before a smile quickly took its place, raising herself until she was standing just in front of his parted legs. Wrapping the chain around her left wrist in two loops, she began to unbutton the bottom of her uniform, watching him carefully.

“Earn it.”

Blackwall caught his breath for a moment, watching her slide her tightly-knit trousers slide down her beautiful legs along with her shoes, carelessly being tossed to the side. Normally she would reassure him, but in this special instance, Tsarra was truly going to make him earn back the right to treasure her, just as she needed to transition back into adoring him.

“Let’s see that lying mouth of yours work something else for a change.”

Pulling the chain with a single tug, Blackwall obliged by sliding forward on the bench, resting his face against her thigh as his hands struggled to do the same. His bound wrists took him off balance, and he felt like a damn dog. The Inquisitor was mocking him, surely, but if it meant being able to get closer to her again...there was nothing he had left to lose. He was a man of great pride despite everything, but he’d gladly set that aside for her sake.

Blackwall began caressing his face against her warm, tan skin, only to glance up at her from below. The Inquisitor grabbed a fistful of his hair in her right hand, forcefully dragging his face up from her thigh and right onto her groin. Blackwall winced at the pain on his scalp, forgetting it as soon as he took in her all-too-familiar scent. He'd always had an obsession with pleasing her, but he generally was allowed to take control when given the chance. That being said, with her riling him up like this in such a rough fashion he'd never seen before...he was intrigued. Part of him felt his dignity falling, but damn he wanted her to be his again.

The Inquisitor dragged his face so that his nose could slide her panties aside, the Orlesian lace adjusting only to expose the lips of her vagina. Tilting her head off to the side, she pushed his face into her, guiding Blackwall until his mouth parted her lips and found her clit. She adjusted her legs, parting them so that he could close his own, feeling the pressure in his groin building at each command given. Truth be told, Tsarra didn't find it necessary to be this demanding when it came to being intimate with him, but she was definitely going to be selfish.

Blackwall moaned against her skin, closing his eyes after being prompted to start by the pressure of her hand on the back of his head. He started by sucking on her clit, planting kisses in between as he built up a rhythm of tension and pauses in between.

“Look at me as you do it. Don’t close your eyes on me.”

She smirked as his deep, hooded eyes glanced up at her, humming under his breath as he began to work his tongue into the rhythm he’d created. Gliding and flicking it across her clit, he watched as the lovely lady took it all in, tugging and pushing his head when she wanted to adjust him manually. Rolling her hips in his direction, Tsarra bit her bottom lip, feeling the sensations spread all throughout her body. His facial hair felt incredible against her skin, and he was surprisingly well-kempt. The texture of his hair was soft after years of grooming. Her mind wandered for a moment to stories he told her about how he conditioned his hair with nothing but natural sources. She was quickly brought back to focus on what he was doing, suddenly feeling him break his previous rhythm by slowly working his tongue up and down with increased pressure.

Tsarra could feel his smirk against her skin, but it didn't matter since she started feeling pleasure spread in strong tidal waves. She started moaning between each breath she took, only to feel his hums rumble and vibrate against her. The Inquisitor’s impatience grew, selfishly wanting to get to climax as it drew closer and closer. Tossing her head back, her moans grew louder, echoing through the empty corridor behind them as she let go of the chains attached to his bound wrists, resting the same hand against the wall behind him while pushing his face up, his nose breathing heavily against her skin. Before she blanked and lost focus completely, Tsarra looked down again and made a snide remark.

“You fucking bastard; finish me _off_ already.”

Her grip of the fistful of Blackwall’s hair tightened, pulling and pushing until she felt him flick and roll his tongue while using his mouth to suck, enjoying the taste of her skin in his mouth. As she reached the tip of what she felt like was the end of the world, he immediately pushed her off the edge of it, legs trembling as she used him for momentary support. Blackwall eagerly licked up the moisture generated from her body, having missed the tangy taste he’d been oh so familiar with. As soon as he finished, she dropped her hands to her sides, gripping the chain still in her left hand hard as her mind began to wander with thoughts of what to do next. He was, at her exposal, after all.

Tsarra’s ears perked when she heard a brief hum of a chuckle resonate from the man beneath her, causing her to place a hand on her hip before she moved, sitting next to him on the bench. Releasing the chain that had been wrapped around her wrist like a leash, it dropped to the ground, making a noise that echoed briefly before the room was filled with silence aside from their breaths. Blackwall’s beard was a bit flatter now, but not nearly as damp as she expected it to be, but then remembered how greedy he was when it came to lapping up any moisture her body emitted, bringing a devilish grin to her lips. She took a moment to admire the way he was looking at her: desperate and speechless. Narrowing her eyes, she brought one hand to his left cheek, watching as he eased his face into the palm of it, just as she expected him to. She moved her face closer to his, laying a peck on his lips, biting his bottom lip before pulling herself away to break the comfortable silence between them.

“Take off my panties.”

The friction of having her panties simply pushed aside earlier was great, but now was time to get rid of them. Blackwall seemed to grin a little, adjusting himself as he moved his bound wrists towards her, only to be halted halfway.

“With your mouth, that is.”

The Inquisitor could abuse him physically if she wanted, sure, but the most painful thing for Blackwall to experience when with her, she found, was not being able to touch her as he wanted. He always made sure she came first, enjoying the noises she’d make, but couldn't stand it when he couldn't ravish her as Blackwall wanted. Smirking at the thought, she watched him try to lean over from his seated position, only to move down to the ground on his knees, placing his hands onto her feet for balance. The chains were clearly painful to move in, but it was enjoyable watching him struggle, trying to hide his discomfort.

“Quickly, now.”

She closed her legs to ease his struggle, enjoying the feel of Blackwall’s breath and hair brushing past her skin, leaving a trail of fresh goosebumps in his path. Leaving the panties on the ground, Blackwall remained on the ground, weight balanced between both his knees. Tsarra made a single smirk, leaning over to place a kiss on his forehead, reaching down to his cuffs to loosen the chain between them a bit. She chuckled at Blackwall’s false sigh of relief, knowing he thought she'd set him free by now.

“Please, my darling _Ser Blackwall_. Did you really think I'd let you off the hook so easily?”

Just a bit more, she thought.

Just a bit more teasing and aching for his groin, and then she'd ease up on him. Besides, this was way too much fun.

Tsarra leaned back against the wall behind her, spreading her legs wide along the bench, playing with herself for a second, moisture gracing her fingers before she beckoned him to come closer to her with the same hand. Blackwall swallowed a deep breath, and obliged. Dragging himself along his knees a foot closer to her, he placed both his gloved hands on her thighs, responding to the motion of her finger by sucking on it, looking at her with an intensity she’d missed. He played with her finger for a moment longer before she moved her hand away from his mouth. Grabbing his head with both of her hands, she eased his face onto her groin, allowing his nose to brush past her clit before his lips found the lips and entrance of her vagina. Her clit was still sensitive from earlier, but she wanted him to use his mouth and tongue elsewhere.

“Well? You know exactly what to do, don’t you?”

Blackwall huffed in response, almost hiding a soft chuckle before he began by kissing the area in question, nose applying soft pressure against her clit as he slowly darted his tongue inside of her. His moustache tickled her skin, adding to the different sensations she began to feel again. It was just then that he did what she loved so much: stretching the entrance to her vagina by rolling his mouth against it, stretching lips while darting his tongue while doing so. Feeling her body craving another climax, she tossed her head back, moans humming together as she pushed him by the hair with a single hand, feeling sweet release once more.

Although she had been shaking still from just a while ago, it was always the second climax that left her writhing with pleasure, wanting more. When she felt herself release fully, she pushed his face away from her, leaving Blackwall seated with both legs folded beneath him, bulge noticeably larger than before. Tsarra combed her left hand through her dark red locks, pushing her thick hair off to the unshaven side of her head before she looked at him, simply sitting there while silently huffing in an attempt to calm his body down. Blackwall frowned at her softly, whispering.

“Please…m'lady, I...I-If you'd allow me the privilege, please…”

Rolling her eyes for a moment, the Inquisitor’s eyes glistened in that moment, feeling up for a final go, feeling like she was done teasing him for the moment. He’d been tortured enough already by his own demons, and made up enough of her trust for now. Closing her legs, her soft, loving nature steadily began to return after feeling her more selfish, betrayed side left sated. She got off the bench then, joining him on the floor, folding her legs beneath her in the same fashion. Looking down at her own hands for a moment, she took a moment to breathe before she placed both her hands on his thighs, spreading his legs apart before moving closer to him. Blackwall had been silent the entire time, scared to upset her, but she was done with that.

After he'd been so obedient, it was completely fine to allow him the privilege to truly share time with her again, and react as he wanted.

“Blackwall, you're...free to speak.”

Gently, she cupped his face in one of her hands, the other reaching towards her clothes where she had dropped the keys from earlier. After she quickly and quietly unlocked his cuffs, she placed them off to the side before returning both hands to his face. It was hard for her to be seemingly insatiable to him for so long, but he needed to face that consequence before she could allow herself to be close to him again.

“Please, my darling. I'm done playing. Speak to me, my love.”

Her expression softened, Blackwall hesitantly placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him until their chests were in contact with one another. After a long exhale, a bittersweet finally tugged at Blackwall’s lips, eyes watering just enough for her to notice the glint in his eye. He returned her motion by cupping her face in his gloved hands, looking into her eyes for verification.

“Can I... _kiss_ you?”

Tsarra simply nodded, blinking a few times before he took the incentive to inch her face closer to his own, taking in a breath of relief within the kiss. He parted slowly, single finger brushing the bottom of her lip as he caressed her face tenderly. While in his nature he truly wished to ravish her quickly and overwhelm her with all sorts of pleasant sensations, Blackwall felt she deserved slow, sensual movements in order to ease any worries she may still have.

“I'm sorry, _really_. I shouldn’t have decided to toss away the rest of my worthless life like that, I had no real idea that you'd even--”

She stopped him, single finger on his lips. The gesture made him smile softly against her skin, pressing his forehead against her own as the Inquisitor spoke.

“Enough of that. You're worth more than you think, you know.”

She placed a soft kiss along the tip of his nose, leaving her forehead resting against his as she began to tenderly remove his gloves so that she could feel his calloused fingertips against her skin again.

“You've made mistakes, and it could've been worse.”

Blackwall simply glanced down at her hands delicately working at his gloves in awe, finding it hard to believe that she was even real. She was much too good for him, he felt like he didn’t deserve her. She tossed one glove to the side, landing on the messy pile of clothes, keeping the other in one hand. Suddenly, Tsarra made a swift motion with it, glove brushing just past his cheek with no real force, but enough to startle him. She made a jokingly upset frown this time, pouting.

“Just never leave my side again, you idiot! Or I’ll cut your damn ‘giblets’ off!”

As the glove landed on the floor beside her, she grabbed his cock while it remained hardened within the fabric of his trousers to emphasize her threat, smirking at him before giggling. Blackwall was stunned for a moment, sure, but damn he was glad they were on joking terms again. It was then that he realized just how much he’d teased her. Maker’s balls he had been rock hard for so long that he nearly forgot about it until she’d touched it. Hissing, he rubbed his nose against her own teasingly, narrowing his eyes in that joking way the Inquisitor enjoyed so much.

“My ‘giblets’ are sensitive, y’know.”

She nodded mockingly, knowing full well the affect she had on him.

“I know.”

Kissing him again, Blackwall began removing his outer padded coat as she worked at his trousers, sliding his cock out before she moved and placed herself in his lap, rubbing her groin against his. Blackwall broke the kiss when she did this, gasping for breath like a mad man before he hastily unbuttoned her top, nearly ripping it off before moving onto his own inner shirt. Clothes seemingly flying in whichever direction he managed, Tsarra brought his face into her bosom after whipping her bra off her body in an effort to calm him down for a moment. Wrapping his strong arms around her slender torso as though she would vanish if he didn’t hold onto her, Blackwall closed his eyes as he took in her scent again, face nestled between her breasts as they simply enjoyed the embrace for a moment. He looked up at her longingly, eyes begging for mercy, it seemed like.

“Maker’s breath...the things you do to me, my lady.”

Blackwall kept his head in place, holding her tight enough that he’d never let go as he lifted her off the ground within his embrace, guiding her onto his cock before allowing her to slide herself onto him. Although her clit hadn’t been touched for a few minutes now, she was riled enough that she slid onto him with ease, gasping as her body adjusted to his girth. She’d forgotten just how thick he was, appreciating the very fact in that moment as her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. Barely able to speak properly between sharp breaths, Blackwall desperately plead.

“Please, I c-can’t last much longer.”

Before she finished nodding, Blackwall began rolling his hips into her, grunting against her as he held her against him, supporting her weight as he rocked her body on top of him. Tsarra allowed a single hand to travel down to her vagina, adjusting herself so that her clit rubbed against his skin as he rocked against her, moaning in response to his eager bucks into her. Rolling her hips into him to match his pace, she wanted to finish him off as quickly as she could, feeling her final climax nearing completion. Both her arms wrapped around his shoulders, caressing the back of his neck as he brought his face up to meet hers.

“Just don’t ever leave me, you got that?”

Blackwall nodded in response, knowing he’d fully commit to anything she’d throw his way, knowing that they could do practically anything together after everything she’d accepted from him. He hurriedly crashed his lips against hers, enjoying the softness while his hands massaged her back within his embrace, tongue forcing itself through her lips to meet her own. She bit his bottom lip softly this time, breaking the kiss with a soft chuckle before she felt her mind going blank, moans turning into louder screams of his name. Pushing Blackwall’s face into the crook of her neck, she felt his pace rapidly pick up, crashing like tidal waves against her body. Chests rubbing against one another, Tsarra felt Blackwall’s stifled moans of her own name against her skin as he began to suck and nibble, biting down harder as soon as he felt himself nearing completion. With a few final thrusts into his beautiful lady, he felt himself release inside of her, just after Blackwall felt Tsarra’s body shaking against him.

After a moment of long, needed silence between them, their breathing calmed down, meeting each other’s gaze again as they smiled at one another. Blackwall looked away for a moment before he felt his gaze turned to her again, feeling the Inquisitor’s hand snake its way onto his cheek in that charming way he cherished so much.

“Let’s take it one step at a time.”

Blackwall responded, happily so as his hand held hers against his face, kissing the palm of her hand in doing so.

“One step at a time.”

Worse things have happened in their lives. They’d figure it out. 

* * *

 


End file.
